<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duality by JasmineTeaLatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132858">Duality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineTeaLatte/pseuds/JasmineTeaLatte'>JasmineTeaLatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phoenix and the Dragon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Fluff, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders, Zutara Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineTeaLatte/pseuds/JasmineTeaLatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire Lord and the Avatar face off in firebending practice for the first time since Sozin's Comet, and Katara finds herself challenged by a powerful bender. </p><p>Set midway through the one-year timeskip of "Phoenix and Dragon." </p><p>Written for Zutara Week 2020 – Day 2: Counterpart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phoenix and the Dragon [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avatar and Fire Lord stood in the same palace courtyard where the latter had been crowned and they'd vowed to usher in a new era of peace, intently staring each other down.</p><p>"You can always surrender," Aang called out, twisting his torso side to side in a stretch. "I've clearly got the advantage. No shame in acknowledging that."</p><p>Zuko just rolled his head around, relishing the soft cracking noises from his neck and stretched his arms above his head, thankful the pain in his chest was finally gone.</p><p>"Not a chance," he boasted as his friend grinned back at him.</p><p>It was half a year since Sozin's Comet when he'd taken the lightning for Katara. After the first few months, he'd made enough progress that the royal physicians had finally agreed he was ready to firebend again at full strength.</p><p>He'd been practicing in private every day since then, and now the Fire Lord was finally confident enough to bend in front of a crowd without fear of humiliating himself.</p><p>When his good friend the Avatar had written him some months ago proposing a visit, bringing Toph and Katara with him, Zuko had been overjoyed. He immediately wrote back, asking Aang if he'd want to practice firebending against him, and his friend had been all too eager for the opportunity.</p><p>Zuko also wanted the chance to show off in front of his betrothed, if he was being completely honest. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Aang would want to show off for someone else present, too, but decided to wait and see before he said anything.</p><p>He missed this, seeing his friends and especially Katara, even more than he'd missed firebending. Now that they were reunited, his heart felt lighter than it had in many months.</p><p>"Besides, you may have three other elements on your side but I can beat you any day in firebending," Zuko added as he moved into a defensive position.</p><p>Aang returned his smirk, and flames grew from both of their palms.</p><p>"Doubt it."</p><p>Then he sent an enormous fire blast towards Zuko, who blocked it effortlessly and retaliated with one of his own.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>From the sidelines safely out of reach, Katara sat with Toph, Iroh, and Rei, sipping her jasmine tea and watching the two practice firebending just like they had at the beach house all those months ago. </p><p>A month after the coronation, she felt comfortable enough leaving Zuko in the care of the royal physicians and finally returned home for the first time since she'd left it. Her brother, father, and Master Pakku arrived weeks before she did and had already delivered the news of her engagement to Gran Gran and the rest of the village, who'd been just as stunned as one could expect.</p><p>Thankfully, the majority of the tribe seemed to accept their engagement once they heard how he'd taken lightning for her, as well as everything he'd done to atone for his actions.</p><p>Katara had heard in spite of that, there still had been unrest among some members. However, with Chief Hakoda's full blessing, as well as Master Pakku and her brother vouching on Zuko's behalf, there wasn't much the dissenters could do except politely wish her congratulations through slightly gritted teeth when she returned home.</p><p>Her grandmother simply hugged her when she arrived and told Katara how proud she was of her and Sokka.</p><p>If the same prince who'd once grabbed her arm had proven himself enough that her son, her grandchildren, and her husband had forgiven him and already accepted him as an honorary member of their family before he'd even proposed, then perhaps she could, too.</p><p>Additionally, Katara assured her that he genuinely was remorseful for his actions and wanted to apologize in person the first chance he got. Kanna decided she'd accept it wholeheartedly, although she reserved the right to give him a hard time about it if needed.</p><p>Katara spent the last few months with Pakku and other waterbenders immigrating from the North, working to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. They still had a long ways to go, but the South was finally starting to resemble some of its former glory.</p><p>She and Zuko had written to each other every day, excitedly describing everything they'd been working on. When she finally arrived with Aang and Toph earlier that morning, it had taken all of her willpower not to bowl Zuko over in a hug, and he'd struggled a bit holding back as well.</p><p>When her fiance mentioned a firebending match with Aang, she'd been surprised. He'd written in his letters that he had made a lot of progress, but she wasn't expecting him to be anywhere near his former caliber. After a few minutes of observing them go back and forth, she realized she'd been mistaken, which she wasn't too upset about. </p><p>Katara turned and addressed her future in-law, who had been engaged in a friendly conversation with Ursa's former lady-in-waiting. Zuko's uncle was staying with him for the first year into his reign as an advisor, but after the wedding he would return to Ba Sing Se and reopen The Jasmine Dragon. </p><p>"What's your verdict?" she asked him, smiling in pride as she watched Zuko's body twist and turn almost as flawlessly as it had before the lightning. She knew he would still be rusty at first, but based on what she'd seen so far, he was quickly recovering his old strength.</p><p>She couldn't stop herself from grinning wildly each time he unleashed flames, even if she knew he was probably showing off a little just for her.</p><p>Iroh nodded towards the combatants and smiled.</p><p>"He's doing very well, but he still has some ways to go," the old general said, noting his nephew was now incorporating a few defensive moves vaguely reminiscent of waterbending. "I see he's picked up a few new maneuvers, too."</p><p>Katara nodded and beamed as Zuko gained the upper hand a few moments later and knocked Aang backwards. She was about to cheer when the Avatar spun up from the ground and knocked his legs out from under him.</p><p>Zuko quickly regained control and landed on his feet, albeit a bit shakily.</p><p>Beside her, Toph whooped.</p><p>"Nice one, Aang!" she called out.</p><p>Katara glanced over at her friend and raised an eyebrow. Since when did she call him by his name and not Twinkletoes? She wondered...</p><p>"Remember your root, Zuko!" Iroh called out, and his nephew nodded without turning to look at them.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Zuko moved again into a defensive position and blocked another blast from Aang.</p><p>"Didn't I teach you that move about spinning up, back at the beach house?" he asked, grinning when Aang nodded triumphantly.</p><p>"You sure did, Sifu Hotman!"</p><p>Then he dodged a massive wall of fire from his friend, who rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>"I still can't believe you brought 'flameo' and 'hotman' back into everyday vocabulary," Zuko bemoaned as he intercepted a fire blast. "That is singlehandedly the worst thing you've done so far as the Avatar. I'm this close to passing a law against it."</p><p>Aang just grinned cheekily, and Zuko knew exactly what would wipe the smirk off his friend's face.</p><p>"I also can't believe Toph just called you by your real name," he added, a bit too innocently. "In fact, I noticed you two have been spending a lot of time together lately, and you bring her up in all of your letters. Something you're not telling the rest of us?"</p><p>The Avatar's face flushed and he was too busy trying to stammer out a denial to notice Zuko's next attack sweeping his legs out from underneath. He landed on his back and found the Fire Lord aiming a fist just inches from his face.</p><p>"Do you yield?" he asked, panting and smirking.</p><p>The Avatar huffed and nodded, and the Fire Lord helped pull him to a standing position. Aang technically could have countered and continued their duel, but he could tell the last several months of recovery were starting to catch up with Zuko.</p><p>A small crowd had gathered on the outskirts of the courtyard to see the Fire Lord in action for the first time since his coronation. Aang knew how important this was to Zuko, and he wanted his friend to save face, even if he had to take a loss in the process.</p><p>"You okay?" he asked in a quiet voice only he could hear.</p><p>Zuko nodded and closed his eyes, breathing a bit heavier than usual.</p><p>"Yeah. Still a little out of shape, but I'll get there."</p><p>Aang nodded sympathetically.</p><p>"Let's take a break, then we can pick up later if you want," he said, and Zuko nodded.</p><p>The two bowed before each other again as their audience clapped politely.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Katara met Zuko at the edge of the courtyard and gave him a brief kiss.</p><p>"I'd hug you but I'm all sweaty," he murmured, smiling down at her. "I don't want to get your clothes dirty."</p><p>"Yes you are," she replied with a grin of her own. "You're absolutely filthy."</p><p>She glanced around to make sure Iroh and the others were far enough out of earshot before whispering in his ear, "and I've never been so turned on. I could take you right now in front of everyone."</p><p>His cheeks flushed for reasons unrelated to the physical nature of firebending as he grinned and kissed her again. The last time they'd been together was that early morning when his heart had nearly given out afterwards, a few days before he'd even proposed.</p><p>She insisted they wait until he was fully healed before their next "reunion," although they still found ways to treat each other prior to her leaving. Six months later, and the separation was now driving them both crazy.</p><p>Toph had been chatting with Aang not far away and nonchalantly kept finding excuses to rest her hand on his shoulder, which he didn't seem to mind. The earthbender grimaced and made a noise of disgust.</p><p>"I heard that. Get a room, you two."</p><p>Zuko and Katara exchanged a smirk and looked back at Toph, who was still standing closer than usual to Aang.</p><p>"I could say the same thing," Zuko said dryly, grinning when he saw the two blush. He lowered his voice. "I'm sure you have a nice, private one at the new air temple you two have been building."</p><p>Katara chimed in as well.</p><p>"I wouldn't know, I haven't visited there yet, but I heard Toph is there all of the time," she chirped innocently. "By the way, how long has it been since you called him Twinkletoes?"</p><p>She turned back to look at Zuko in mock surprise.</p><p>"Why darling, what ever do you suppose that means?"</p><p>He smirked and played right along.</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, sweetheart, I'd say they like each-"</p><p>"Shut up!" hissed the earthbender and the Avatar simultaneously, looking embarrassed.</p><p>Toph grabbed Aang's arm and turned her nose up.</p><p>"Come on Twinkletoes, let's get out of here," she sniffed, taking on the Beifong air of pure haughtiness. "Ugh, some people are so rude and uncouth!"</p><p>Aang nodded and led her back into the palace to rinse off, while the Fire Lord and Katara just cracked up laughing.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Someone brought out a towel for Zuko, who relaxed on the steps near Iroh and gulped down water.</p><p>Katara sat behind him on the steps chatting with Rei, absentmindedly running her healing water over the sore muscles in his shoulders while the two firebenders discussed the finer points he still needed to improve on.</p><p>She was incredibly proud of Zuko, but she knew he was bothered by how much ground he still had to make up. He was entirely too hard on himself, she thought, but she did admire his drive and his passion.</p><p>After awhile, one of the soldiers she'd practiced waterbending against the last time she was at the palace walked up and bowed to them.</p><p>They paused their conversations, nodding their heads to acknowledge him.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt, my Lord. Some of us were wondering if Lady Katara would be practicing this afternoon as well."</p><p>Katara grinned. She'd have to change first, but she'd been itching for a good spar lately. </p><p>"I'd love to," she said, and Zuko leaned his head backwards to look up at her. "Do we have time before the dinner tonight?"</p><p>It was getting close to sunset and allowing this would certainly postpone their meal, but he had a feeling the others wouldn't mind too much. He shrugged.</p><p>"We'll make time."</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Toph and a freshly-showered Aang joined Zuko and Iroh as they watched Katara freeze yet another soldier in ice. While all of the opponents she faced had indeed posed a challenge, she always managed to get the upper hand. </p><p>In the days after the comet, before she'd left to return home, Katara had trained and sparred with both male and female soldiers to keep her bending sharp, which gave them practice against waterbending as well.</p><p>She held back so as not to offend them, but those sparring matches always ended with a frozen firebender and a victorious waterbender biting back a smirk.</p><p>Katara unfroze her most recent opponent and returned his respectful yet annoyed bow after he thawed out enough to move again. A larger crowd had gathered by this point to see their future Fire Lady practice, most watching in amazement, a few in mild disdain.</p><p>She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and realized she'd need another bath before dinner tonight. Oh, well. At least none of them had been too difficult to defeat.</p><p>"Anyone else want to try?" she called out a bit smugly in spite of herself.</p><p>A few soldiers shuffled their feet. Iroh gave her a wink of encouragement, while Aang and Toph looked amused.</p><p>Katara spun in a circle slowly and felt a rush of satisfaction when she saw several of them look down and shake their heads.</p><p>She'd slowly won them over with her kind nature, and now it seemed like she was winning their respect as a warrior as well.</p><p>"<em>I'll</em> take that challenge."</p><p>She whipped her head back around to see Zuko stand up and shake off the towel, letting it fall to the tiles below.</p><p>Murmurs of surprise and anticipation echoed throughout the courtyard. The Fire Lord facing off against his waterbender <span class="st">fiancée</span>?</p><p><em>This</em> they had to see. One or two ran off to get others from within the palace so they could come watch as well.</p><p>Katara stared at him as he practically strutted down onto the courtyard with a swagger and stood before her with a downright devilish grin.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>He breathed in deeply and exhaled flames skyward like a dragon and moved into position, drawing applause and sounds of admiration from the crowd.</p><p><em>Showoff</em>, she thought to herself, even though she grinned and wanted to leap into his arms right there.</p><p>"I seem to recall once, you said something about how you could beat me easily in a bending match and have me begging for mercy," he taunted as flames grew around him. "I want to see if you still talk a big game without the entire ocean as backup."</p><p>She remembered that incident. That had been when the two of them hung out around the campfire in front of his family's Ember Island beach house the night of the play. They'd gotten so close they would have kissed for the first time if she hadn't lost her nerve.</p><p>This time, though, she had no intention of backing down. She returned his smirk with one of her own.</p><p>"Well, then, your highness," she purred, drawing water from the nearby canals to surround her arms. "I hope you’re ready to start begging."</p><p>His eyes gleamed, and an unspoken look passed between them before he attacked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The match wasn't as physical as either of them would have preferred, but both knew it would be a few more months before Zuko was completely healed enough for that.</p><p>Nonetheless, nearly everyone in the palace had gathered to watch their duel and stood awestruck as water and fire clashed spectacularly on the courtyard.</p><p>They gasped every time it seemed like she'd finally gotten the upper hand, only for the Fire Lord to escape at the last second and put her back on the defensive.</p><p>To their surprise, despite the intensity of the duel, the Fire Lord and his betrothed seemed to be having <em>fun</em>, even as she barely dodged his flames and he ducked just in time to avoid her blades of ice.</p><p>Whenever it seemed like they finally reached a draw, they'd just smirk and compliment the other before attacking again.</p><p>At one point she caught him in a water whip, bringing him right up to her, and he retaliated by catching both of her wrists in his hands. Some spectators thought they heard him taunt her with something about pirates, but they weren't sure if they heard correctly. She just giggled and broke loose once more.</p><p>It hadn't gone unnoticed by the crowd either that he moved at times like a waterbender and she like a firebender. He used her offensive moves against her, and she relied on her breath to power her attacks.</p><p>Several onlookers had been skeptical when they'd learned their Fire Lord had chosen to marry a Southern Water Tribe girl, but after seeing the way they bended and moved like each other's perfect counterpart, all doubts faded away.</p><p>The soldiers who'd faced off against her before watched dumbstruck at one point, as the two created twin whips of water and fire that tangled around the other's overhead, sending sparks and hot droplets of water floating downwards.</p><p>"She's been toying with us the whole time!" one gaped as they watched her effortlessly handle her element. "She could have killed us easily if she wanted to."</p><p>From nearby, Iroh chuckled and made a noise of agreement.</p><p>"Miss Katara has steadily proved herself to be one of the more lethal waterbenders I've ever encountered in all of my years," he said with a smile. "Fortunately for us, she's also one of the kindest."</p><p>Aang nodded from his seat on the steps. He remembered her duel against Master Pakku a few years ago and how fiercely she'd defended her right to be a warrior. If he could see her bending now, Aang knew her step-grandfather would be pleased by her progress.</p><p>"Not to mention, the two of them have faced off against each other more times than I can count," Aang added. "They know exactly how far they can push the other before they reach their breaking point."</p><p>Not unlike the earthbender sitting beside him, he thought. He casually slid his hand into Toph's, who he noticed wore the faintest hint of a blush. He squeezed it and broke out into a grin when she squeezed back.</p><p>They watched in silence for a few minutes more before Iroh spoke again.</p><p>"Notice too how the Fire Lord is letting her set the pace of the match. It's a wise decision, holding back so he doesn't accidentally hurt her, which would not bode well for him," he chuckled.</p><p>Onlookers around him gaped at the general and back at the match.</p><p>"He's holding <em>back</em>?" they asked, stunned.</p><p>Iroh nodded.</p><p>"Actually, I think she is holding back a bit as well."</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Down on the courtyard, Katara knew Zuko's strength was on the verge of running low. He'd put on a stunning display, surprising even her, but she knew he was reaching his limit and that he'd rather pass out than quit.</p><p>It was time to end things before it got that far, so he could still save face in front of his subjects.</p><p>She allowed him to move closer and closer to her until she suddenly called forth all of the water in the area, freezing them both solid, much like she had during the fight against his sister.</p><p>His eyes blinked at her in surprise as he realized his mistake, trying to move but now unable to do so. From outside the wall of ice, she heard faint exclamations of shock and muffled applause.</p><p>At least this way, Zuko could accept defeat gracefully. After all, no one could possibly expect him to escape the same move that so handily defeated Azula, right?</p><p>Just as she had back then, Katara used her breath to unfreeze herself until she was floating in her own pocket of water.</p><p>Then to her shock, he closed his eyes and mirrored her, breathing out through his nose and melting the ice around him.</p><p><em>Firebending comes from the breath</em>, she remembered, suddenly feeling foolish. Of course he knew that and would use it to his advantage. <em>That was stupid, Katara.</em></p><p>Her eyes widened a second later when she saw he'd melted enough ice to draw his arms back for a blast.</p><p>Katara escaped from their frozen world just in time, splashing through the crystal clear barrier and dodging the flames that melted and shattered the remaining ice into shards that skittered across the tiles.</p><p>She rolled a few times on the ground and soon came to a stop on her knees, just out of his reach.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Katara gasped for breath and looked over at Zuko, who was also panting nearby down on one knee and shivering slightly. </p><p>She noted with annoyance that even though he'd been frozen and submerged longer than she had, he still caught his breath much quicker and regained his footing first.</p><p>He then wreathed himself in flames, instantly drying the icy waters that still clung to his skin.</p><p>"So, is that how you beat my sister?" he taunted loud enough for everyone to hear, moving his arms to an offensive position. "Sorry, sweetheart, that same trick won't work on me."</p><p>Oh, she looked absolutely <em>furious</em> now, Zuko noted with smug satisfaction.</p><p>He too had heard the crowd's reaction when she froze them both, and he wanted everyone watching to see just how powerful his future bride had been during the battle against Azula. Plus, Zuko reasoned it looked better for him that he'd been able to escape the same trap that had defeated his prodigy of a sister.</p><p>He also couldn't resist the urge to rile Katara up just a bit. Maybe she'd be so angry that she'd sneak into his room later that night and teach him a lesson, the kind where he'd have to beg for a different kind of forgiveness...</p><p>But first things first.</p><p>"I'm surprised you even recognized it," she retorted, melting the nearby shattered ice into water and drawing it around her once more. "I seem to recall you being unconscious at the time."</p><p>Spectators in the crowd flinched and murmured amongst themselves, but Zuko just smirked. He did love it when she put him in his place. It was just one of the many things he loved about Katara.</p><p>His body was quickly giving out, though, and he could tell she was wearing thin, too. Suddenly, he figured out how he wanted to end their duel so both could walk away victorious.</p><p>"Tell you what," he called out. "The next one to make the other lose their footing and fall or land on both knees automatically wins. Deal?"</p><p>She nodded and took several more deep breaths, exhaling frost on the ground before her. Then she gathered every drop of the water in the area to her again and coated her arms.</p><p>The crowd whispered in amazement as the water above her grew until it vaguely looked like an enormous bird.  </p><p>“It’s a blue phoenix!” he heard a few exclaim, and Zuko watched proudly as Katara bended the water until it truly did resemble the legendary creature.</p><p>By now the story of how she’d revived him from near-death was well-known throughout the Fire Nation, with the Sages even likening her to a phoenix and him to a dragon. It sounded lovely, sure, but it was a bit too melodramatic for his taste.</p><p>He suddenly remembered himself when she created a wave underneath her feet and glided towards him, holding her blue phoenix of water overhead.</p><p>Katara was truly spectacular to behold, and he knew everyone watching them now wouldn’t be able to deny her pure talent - which was the main reason he wanted to duel her before the entire palace.</p><p>She’d been impressive enough while dueling with the soldiers, but none of them knew how to push her into using her potential like he could. She was <em>magnificent</em>, and now everyone who saw her knew it as well as he did. It also made him regret just a bit what he was about to do next.</p><p>Still wreathed in fire, Zuko unleashed massive waves of flames like dragon's breath against her, which she dodged until she was upon him, suddenly using a water whip to force him down to one knee. He heard gasps of shock from the crowd but blocked them out.</p><p>Zuko immediately let the fire surrounding him die down so as not to burn her as she stood before him, close enough for him to touch now.</p><p>Even though water coated her arms and flowed like a stream beneath them, he saw she hadn’t frozen herself to the ground. <em>Perfect</em>. Just like he'd anticipated and hoped for.</p><p> She hadn’t completely knocked him off his feet, giving him one final chance to win and save face - which he fully intended to take advantage of.</p><p>“Do you yield?” she called out loudly, smirking.</p><p>Even though he was kneeling in submission, the Fire Lord looked up with pride at the woman who'd captured his heart and saved him in more ways than one. His eyes crinkled in a tender smile for just a moment.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, noting the surprise and happiness in her eyes at his unexpected admission.</p><p>Then he continued.</p><p>"And I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”</p><p>Her eyes widened when his smile abruptly transformed into the wicked smirk she recognized all too well. Before she could say anything, though, Katara suddenly realized she was falling sideways as her feet were forced out from underneath her.</p><p>She’d been too distracted to notice he’d spun his legs around, knocking her off balance in a move similar to the one he and Aang used on each other earlier.</p><p>Instinctively she reached out for him as he skidded on his knees across the tiles to catch her, and her arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p>The phoenix made of water she’d been holding up overhead immediately splashed to the ground below like an unexpected, intense rainstorm not uncommon during the Fire Nation's summer months, briefly blocking them both from view of the crowd.</p><p>Once the wall of water had fallen, they saw the Fire Lord on his knees carefully cradling Katara in his arms. She held her hand upwards, bending an arc overhead and shielding them from the full force of the water.</p><p>The crowd broke into wild applause for both of them, although there was some confusion over who technically won.</p><p>Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully.</p><p>"It looked like Miss Katara lost her footing before he did, but when my nephew caught her he landed on his knees first," he mused. "It was hard to see with the wall of water. I believe it may be a draw."</p><p>"That's what I think, too," Aang agreed. "Since fire and water cancel each other out, I don't think we were going to have a clear winner in this particular match anyways."</p><p>Toph nodded and to her own surprise, she squeezed Aang's hand.</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, I don't think he ever planned on winning," she said loudly, in case anyone listening thought her friend had shown weakness. "I think he just wanted to let her show off."</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Down on the courtyard, Katara scowled up at Zuko.</p><p>"You tricked me," she huffed.</p><p>To her annoyance, he just shrugged while holding her and maintained a look of innocence.</p><p>“Actually sweetheart," he purred. "I think I just swept you off your feet.”</p><p>As smooth as that was, she still had a reputation to uphold in front of everyone watching. She huffed in defeat, but she couldn’t stop the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.</p><p>"I guess neither of us won, then," she said, but he shook his head.</p><p>"I don't think so," he said gently. "You got to show everyone how spectacular you truly are, and I got to hold you afterwards. I think we both won."</p><p>She grinned up at him.</p><p>"Is that why you challenged me?" she asked, and her smile grew as he nodded.</p><p>"You've been impressive every time you've faced off against your opponents, but we both know you've been playing nice and holding back so their pride wouldn't get wounded," he said with a grin. "I thought it was long overdue for them to see how breathtaking you truly are."</p><p>"You know, they may call you a dragon but really you're as soft as a baby turtleduck," she giggled, brushing a strand of hair back from his face.</p><p>Encouraged, he gave her a tender, sweet kiss as he held her in his arms.</p><p>"Only for you, Katara," he said, giving her a light squeeze.</p><p>He set her down, and together they stood at the same time.</p><p>“Besides,” he added softly as she bended the cold water away from them, “it’s not like I’m ever going to use my full strength against you."</p><p>She looked up at him, stunned.</p><p>"You were holding back?" she gasped, and he nodded.</p><p><em>How?</em> she wondered to herself. Just when she thought she'd figured him out, he found more ways to surprise her.</p><p>"You’re more than capable of taking care of yourself but I don’t ever want to hurt you,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>Well, she couldn’t argue with that. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, and as they were both in desperate need of shower, this time he immediately wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Then she took his hand as they walked off of the courtyard, and the audience cheered again.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>They were deafened by congratulations and shouts of admiration when they rejoined the crowd. </p><p>Iroh clapped Zuko on the shoulder and the two talked excitedly, while Rei attended to Katara, beaming all the while.</p><p>Aang and Toph were engaged in a hushed conversation, though, and soon they turned to face them.</p><p>"We have a proposition for you two," Aang said, smirking. "It was pretty obvious from the start you both would hold back and no one would technically win. So how about you really show everyone what you've got."</p><p>Zuko and Katara exchanged glances.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Toph chimed in.</p><p>"You two versus Aang and I. Fire and Water versus Air and Earth."</p><p>Katara and Zuko grinned at each other and looked back at their friends.</p><p>"You're on," they said at the same time. </p><p>Iroh interjected and raised a hand.</p><p>"Can it wait until after dinner first, though?"</p><p>They laughed and nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Absolutely," Katara said. "I'm famished."</p><p>"I'll be busy in meetings for the next few days or so, but let's do it when Sokka and Suki get in from Kyoshi Island later this week," Zuko agreed.</p><p>This appeased the Avatar and his earthbending teacher, who nodded in agreement. </p><p>As they walked back to the palace to clean up for dinner, the Fire Lord draped his arm over his betrothed's shoulders, and she slipped her own around his lower back, leaning her head against him. She giggled as he planted a light kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>"Love you," she whispered.</p><p>"Love you too," he whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner that evening was much later than normal, on account of the impromptu duel between fire and water.</p><p>No one really complained after seeing that spectacular performance, though, except for the cooks who were upset at having to miss the whole thing. However, they were mollified when they found out about the upcoming match involving all four elements.</p><p>After they finished eating, the Fire Lord spoke at length with the Avatar and his companions about news from outside of the Fire Nation.</p><p>Starting tomorrow, he'd host various dignitaries and would be embroiled in meetings all week long from dawn until dusk about everything from progress to reparations to the upcoming summit between all of the world's leaders in the next several months. </p><p>But for tonight, the four gathered in the Fire Lord's private study to laugh and catch up on everything from the last six months.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>"So when are you planning on visiting the Southern Water Tribe again?" Aang asked, sipping his tea.</p><p>Zuko looked at Katara and grinned</p><p>"Actually, I'll be dropping you off myself whenever you go back," he said, appreciating her astonished reaction. "My uncle will take over for the month or so I'm away."</p><p>She squealed and hugged him, almost splashing the tea in his cup all over them both.</p><p>"Will the court approve of that?" she asked when she pulled back.</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"Everyone is bound to complain at some point or another, Katara. I'll only be gone for a short while, visiting my betrothed's family and proposing all over again in the snows of her homeland. They'll get over it."</p><p>She looked simultaneously confused and ecstatic.</p><p>"But... you already proposed?" Katara asked.</p><p>He tilted his head and gave her a lopsided smile.</p><p>"It wasn't much of a proposal, though," Zuko said. "I talked with your father before he left, and one thing he wanted me to do, if I was able to work it out, was present your engagement gift to you before the tribe. This second proposal will be more for show than anything, but it'll also give me a chance to give you one that you deserve."</p><p>She shook her head lightly.</p><p>"What was wrong with the first one?" she asked. "I said yes, didn't I?"</p><p>He sighed and smiled at her.</p><p>"It was rushed and done at the last minute on a whim," he explained. "I mean, I'd been planning to anyways, but right after I ended the war I suddenly got up the courage to ask you right then and there. I was worried that if I waited, I wouldn't have the nerve to ask again."</p><p>"Awwww," chorused Aang and Toph at the same time.</p><p>"Shut up," replied Katara and Zuko without even looking their way.</p><p>They snickered amongst themselves as Zuko ignored them and continued.</p><p>"Besides, I still have to present you with your gift at some point before the wedding, and I figured that was as good a time as any, at your home surrounded by your element."</p><p>Aang and Toph suddenly nodded.</p><p>"Ohhh... I remember you talking about that now," Toph said. "Need any help working on that project, by the way?"</p><p>Zuko shook his head.</p><p>"Thanks, but I've about got it finished. Besides, I wanted to make it myself."</p><p>Katara looked at her friends and then back at Zuko.</p><p>"Wait, how do you already know what I'm getting and I don't?" she asked them.</p><p>Aang gave her a genuinely happy smile, which she returned.</p><p>"He told us all about it while you were talking with your father in private," he explained. "I haven't seen a drawing or anything yet, but I think you'll love it, Katara. We've been writing back and forth a lot, and he's worked really hard on it and burned his fingers in the process."</p><p>Zuko shrugged.</p><p>"Burnt fingers come with the territory of being a firebender," he said nonchalantly. "It should turn out really pretty, though." </p><p>His stomach fluttered when he saw Katara's joyful expression.</p><p>"Can I get a hint?" she asked, unsurprised when he shook his head firmly.</p><p>"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see at the second proposal."</p><p>She sat on the edge of the desk beside him and stroked the side of his face.</p><p>"That's sweet, it really, is, but I don't need a big, epic proposal," she said softly. "I just need <em>you</em>, Zuko."</p><p>"Aw-"</p><p>"Keep that up and you're both getting splashed with hot tea," she warned them, not taking her eyes off of him.</p><p>His eyes crinkled as he smiled up at her, and he winked.</p><p>"Okay then," he said, taking her hand and bringing to his lips for a kiss. "I can't promise anything, but I will take that into account whenever I make my decision."</p><p>She rolled her eyes but grinned.</p><p>"Spoken like a true politician," she teased, kissing his forehead.</p><p>They glanced over at their companions, who had both propped their chins up on their fists and looked as if their conversation was the most entertaining thing they'd ever heard.</p><p>"You two done already?" Toph asked. "Don't let us interrupt you."</p><p>They looked back at each other and rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Anyways," Zuko continued as Katara settled back into her seat. "It's going to be a busy trip, but I wanted to visit the Southern Water Tribe again before the wedding and make amends, considering my last visit..." </p><p>He trailed off and glanced down for a moment, frowning.</p><p>"What did your grandmother say when you saw her?" he asked, looking back up at Katara. "Did she and the others seem upset? I know your dad, Pakku, and Sokka went before your return and tried to talk me up, but I'm still expecting most, if not all of them, to hold a grudge."</p><p>"Remind me again, what did you do back then?" Toph asked. "Didn't you threaten her grandmother and almost burned the village down?"</p><p>Zuko grimaced.</p><p>"Not exactly... I didn't threaten her directly, but I did grab her by the arm and yelled at everyone, and I threatened to burn down everything if they didn't hand Aang over," he said, looking down again.</p><p>"He certainly made an impression," Katara said dryly. "Look, it wasn't the best introduction by any means, but that's why I made sure Dad and the others went first to break the news. They now know the full story, everything from why you were banished, to you helping Sokka at the Boiling Rock, you helping me find my mom's killer, and most importantly, you taking lightning to the heart for me. After they learned all of that, pretty much everyone was on board, including Gran Gran."</p><p>"And the ones that aren't?" he asked, looking up and frowning.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Well, my father - you know, the <em>chief</em> - already gave us his full blessing, my brother is one of your best friends, and then you've also got two master waterbenders on your side too," she said. "Like you said, people are bound to complain regardless, but give them time. They'll come around."</p><p>He gave her a small smile.</p><p>"And if they don't?"</p><p>She couldn't resist smirking just a bit.</p><p>"Then I'll have to freeze them solid or something."</p><p>He shook his head, grinning.</p><p>"You know, once we're married you can't go around freezing people. You'll have to learn to be diplomatic and control your temper."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and looked over at her friends for support, but they were both grinning and refusing to acknowledge her.</p><p>"Unbelievable," she muttered. "I do not have a temper. You do though, your highness." </p><p>Zuko just shrugged.</p><p>"Yes, I do but so do you, Katara, and that's why I like you. I didn't want a prim, proper lady who doesn't speak her mind."</p><p>"Yeah, those are overrated," Toph agreed and Aang found himself nodded at her with a grin on his face.</p><p>The Fire Lord winked at his betrothed, then addressed his other friends.</p><p>"Anyways, how's the work going on building the new air temples?"</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>As the night drifted on, Zuko and Katara exchanged knowing glances when they saw Aang looking at Toph dreamily during certain stories and how she seemed to find any excuse to touch his arms.</p><p>Sokka and Suki had been busy ironing out the details for their own wedding set a month before theirs, and it looked like there might be yet another on the horizon.</p><p>At one point during the night, Katara and Toph ended up in a private conversation on one side of the study while Zuko and Aang were busy talking about something else on the other side.</p><p>Then Toph elbowed her lightly and beckoned her to lean in.</p><p>“Aang’s heartbeat is going crazy over there,” she whispered to Katara. “What’s he doing?”</p><p>Katara looked over and smiled when she realized it.</p><p>“He’s looking right at you,” she whispered.</p><p>Her friend tried to hide the massive grin that split her face, to no avail. She knew Katara was telling the truth.</p><p>"I've noticed his heartbeat doing that more and more lately," she whispered back to her friend, whose smile just grew wider.</p><p>Then Toph nodded her head in their direction.</p><p>"Lover Boy's heart is going pretty wild over there, too," she whispered.</p><p>Katara glanced back and saw Zuko watching her with a dreamlike smile on his face. When he realized she'd seen it, he just winked at her. She returned it and faced Toph again.</p><p>"You know, you could always come up with a new nickname for him, now that he's the Fire Lord," she whispered, knowing Zuko wouldn't share her amusement.</p><p>Toph shrugged and grinned.</p><p>"Let me think on that one, Sugar Queen."</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>The four talked until late into the night, when Aang looked up at the clock and realized it was past everyone's bedtime.</p><p>"See you guys tomorrow!" he called out, escorting Toph back to her room.</p><p>Once they'd gone, Katara turned to Zuko and mirrored his devilish smirk from earlier.</p><p>"So, your highness, what would you like to do now?" she teased.</p><p>He just grinned as he swept her up in a deep kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>